metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Metroid103
Welcome! Metroid103, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: * *Community Portal *Manual of Style *The Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin *Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) *The Help Desk * *Image Policy * *Point Of View Policy *Cameos and Crossovers policy *No Personal Attacks *You Are Valuable *Wikitroid Administrators *All policies *All help pages If you'd like to connect with the community, please check out our Discord server, our IRC channel, and our Mailing lists! I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — Hellkaiserryo12 (talk) 20:54, August 19, 2018 (UTC) Before you continue... Please apply the template or other applicable licenses to all current and future image uploads. Failure to do so may end up in image deletion or user restrictions; see Wikitroid's image policy for more information. Licenses can be applied during the upload process. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 01:49, July 28, 2019 (UTC) Oops. I completely forgot! I apologize and I'll go back through all my uploads and do that immediately! --Metroid103 (talk) 02:13, July 28, 2019 (UTC) Just remember that the license is a template that automatically applies the appropriate category along with the licensing information. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 02:30, July 28, 2019 (UTC) Yes. Its been a while, I used to edit this wiki a while ago under a different profile. Good to get a refresh and reminder. --Metroid103 (talk) 02:43, July 28, 2019 (UTC) Welcome back to the site. --''Madax the Shadow'' {ADMIN} (talk • • ) 03:21, July 28, 2019 (UTC) Thank you!--Metroid103 (talk) 01:51, August 12, 2019 (UTC) Rumoring Rumor Mill- any thoughts? So this is interesting for all of us that trudge through the decade long drought filled desert that is new releases in the Metroid galaxy. There seems to be some mounting evidence that there is much that nintendo is doing for metroid at the moment. If the rumors are to be held true by someone called Leaky panda...we have not one game in development in the form of prime 4...but two others as well? One that is most promising...A SUPER METROID remake treatment like SAMUS RETURNS. Possibly by Mercury Steam as well. Then also yet another vague mention of a metroid movie starring...umm.... Emily Blunt as our half Chozo heroine? Has anyone else heard these tavern murmurs by chance? --Metroid103 (talk) 00:23, November 29, 2019 (UTC) :Yes, but they're unsubstantiated claims and I've heard enough of those to know not to take them at face value. Until and unless actual proof that such projects are in development surfaces, we should treat it as false and not add it to articles. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 00:31, November 29, 2019 (UTC) Definitley not adding articles for sure, they do sound interesting though. --Metroid103 (talk) 00:46, November 29, 2019 (UTC) :I don't want a Super Metroid remake. If anything they should do an enhanced version with the option to swap between the new and the original (think Monkey Island 1 and 2 Special Editions) and some updated controls. They need to stop stalling and make Dread already, and if Sakamoto was telling the truth and there are no further remakes planned, that's probably what's next. [[User:RoyboyX|'R'o'y'b'o'y'X']](complaints/ ) 01:29, November 29, 2019 (UTC) Remaking something that's already perfect does in fact not sound too great and Yes. We all want to know what happens next for sure! --Metroid103 (talk) 17:29, December 11, 2019 (UTC)